For example, in video cameras, an image (image data) obtained by capturing an image is encoded using the DV (digital video) format or the MPEG (moving picture experts group) format and is recorded on a recording medium, such as a tape or a disk.
In general, video cameras have a zoom function. Using the zoom function, the video cameras can change the angle of view of a captured image (the angle of view of the area of a scene captured in an image) (magnification ratio). That is, for example, when a user carries out a zoom-in operation and captures an image, an image having a narrow angle of view, that is, a close-up (magnified) image of an object can be obtained. In contrast, when a user carries out a zoom-out operation and captures an image, a wide-angle image in which a wider area of a scene is captured can be obtained.
Existing video cameras can change the angle of view by carrying out the above-described zoom operation (the zoom-in or zoom-out operation), but cannot concurrently capture images having different angles of view because existing video cameras include only one image capturing means for capturing an image and output the captured image.
Accordingly, a video camera including two image capturing means so as to capture an image having a narrow angle of view and an image having a wide angle of view at the same time has been proposed (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-282296